Breathless
by PureAngel
Summary: AR Jasam. What happens when the new rich boy in town meets the bad girl?R&R.
1. Boys

Hope you enjoy and please read and review...

I don't own the characters although I wish I did.....

**Chapter 1-Boys**  
"This is boring….." Sam McCall whined, picking up a clump of dirt and throwing it at her sister Elizabeth Webber.

"Hey!" She shielded herself from the incoming dirt and began to laugh.

"No doubt I agree with you but we have to wait for Lucky. Which brings me to my next point….Where is that boy? He said he would be here a half an hour ago."

"I tell you, you need to drop him like a hot potato….He doesn't know what is the meaning of being on time if it kicked him in the balls, slapped him in the head…."

"OK….OK….I get it…..He doesn't know how to follow time….But that still doesn't give me just cause to get rid of him."

"Well if you allowed me to say my piece completely, you would know my whole reasoning. You should also drop him because the chico is sinfully hot and in time, mark my words, he will step out on you. His eyes will begin to rove…I don't want my sis to go through the pain I felt…..I always say…Nick things in the butt before it happens to you."

Elizabeth gave Sam a withering look and said, "I have never heard you say that…..Is this your new philosophical thought after Jagger? Seriously though you never know….Just because you have been jaded by the men in your life shouldn't mean that I should as well…Lucky is different…The way he looks at me like I am the only girl on earth….His kisses….You know how boys are notoriously known for wanting to go fast….He says that it is up to me…..We will do it on my time…." She sighed softly and had a dreamy look on her face.

Sam on the other hand looked at her with disgust and started to make gagging noises.

"My dear sister….You are too naïve for your own good….No boy is that good…..Eventually they want your goods and will do anything to get it…"

She sprung up from her sitting position on the ground and began to walk like if she was on tight rope along the bank.

"Sammie…..You always say that but you never elaborate….I mean these thoughts couldn't happen out of nowhere….."

"Lizzie….There is no conspiracy theory…..It is just so…..That is my honest opinion….From my examination of the opposite sex, they are all pigs and will stay so…..I will love to say Lucky is different and I wish it was so….I don't want to see you get hurt…But they are all the same."

By now her face had contorted into a sneer and there was a touch of bitterness in her tone.

"He will be different…." Elizabeth whispered lowering her head. Sam was thrown out of her tirade at the sound of her sister's broken voice and she sighed.

She wished she could have protected her sister from any possible hurt that she had experienced but knew Elizabeth needed to learn this lesson for herself if come be and well….she was as stubborn as Sam.

Sam had no chance of changing her mind. No truer had the adage "it runs in the family" ring true. She just hoped her sister's innocence wouldn't be ruined to pieces like hers.

"I think I need to try something daring," Sam said awfully chipper. She looked towards the nearby tree and a mischievous grin spread across her face.

Elizabeth's gaze followed the course of Sam's own and she visibly paled.  
"Oh no you don't……Get that thought out of your mind." She jumped up and briskly walked towards Sam.

Sam evaded her hold and ran towards the tree.

"Nana Boo Boo." She began to make monkey faces at her sister.

Elizabeth clearly tried to hold back the laughter and appear serious but it was simply impossible.

"Who the hell says "Nanan Boo Boo?"…..That is a new one…." She laughed uncontrollably.

"Ahhh…..There is my sister…..My purpose has been accomplished….Now I shall attempt the most daring stunt since Harry Houdini….I will climb a tree…" She said dramatically.

"Fine! But if you fall on your ass….Don't say I didn't try to stop you….And for god's sake. Don't break it. We already hard pressed for money…That man won't get off his lazy ass and work for once…He chooses to get himself stinking drunk and go off in a rant and rave...And…."

"Yea…Yea….I know….It is not like I haven't been living in that shit hole for my whole life…" This was one of the few times she saw Lizzie turn angry.

Almost all the time she talked of it she looked like she wanted to cut a bitch. And that was a record in itself.

She rested her palms against the rough bark of the tree and looked up.

"This looks easy enough," she thought to herself. She began to climb slowly making sure not to lose her footing. She had to utilize all her strength so that she wouldn't slip down and break who knows what.

As she reached her destination, she fitted herself snuggly into a mass of branches.

"See…..I am here and I believe I have not broken any bones." She stuck out her tongue at her more serious sister.

She pursed her lips and rolled her eyes.

Spontaneously Sam began to shout and pound her chest.

"I am the King of the world. You shall bow down to my prowess." She gave a toothy grin to her sister below.

"You are not a king….If you were I would be seriously worried….But if you say so King Samuel….I fall to my knees in your presence." She feigned falling to her knees.

"Yes….Thank you…..Thank you." She began to give those royal waves she frequently saw on the school's televisions.

Suddenly she heard rustling from some bushes and then a deep rough voice.

"What is going here?" She was so surprised by the intruder that she lost her footing and began to fall out of the tree.

"Sam!!!!!"

She was preparing to meet hard, cold ground when she felt still hard but warm arms around her.

She opened one eye to see where she was only to be hit with the sheer  
beauty of the blue eyes that were looking down at her. She wanted to say something but she was temporarily struck speechless. He gave her a dazzling smile and she began to hyperventilate.

What the freak was happening to her…..Never had she reacted so foolishly around a boy yet upon her first sight of him, her organs were shutting down.

"Are you okay?"

If she though Lucky Lorenzo Spencer jr. was one fine piece of ass, then she really didn't know what she would call this man that was holding her cradled in his arms.

Simply put.... a God...These were her last thoughts as she blacked out in his arms.

**Fin**


	2. First Impressions

Thanks for all the great reviews....Hope you enjoy the next chapter and please read and review....

I don't own the character although I wish I did......

**Chapter 2-First Impressions**

"Sam…Sam…." She heard the distant voice of Elizabeth as she slowly came to. Someone was lightly shaking her most probably to wake her up.

"Yeah…" She replied softly. She covered her eyes with her arm as the glaring light above gave her a slight headache.

"What happened? Everything seems so fuzzy…"

"Well….Ummm…..You were in the tree behind you and then he…." She gestured towards someone at the side of her, "Came upon us and asked what was going on…You seemed to have gotten scared out of your wits and fell out of the tree. Not soon afterwards you blacked out."

She would have looked at the guy her sister was gesturing to but she couldn't muster the strength to get up and look that way. He wasn't in her line of vision.

"Can this he accommodate me and present himself in my line of vision?"

She heard the rustling of leaves besides her and then had her vision blocked off by a big mass. He knelt down and looked directly at her. There was an amused smile on his face.

"Hello…I believe I am the lucky man who had the honor of catching your beautiful body." He bestowed upon her a sexy smile and there was clearly laughter in his crystalline blue entrancing eyes.

A blush suffused her face as everything that had happened immediately came back to her in a rush. After her initial remembrance her next thought made her laugh out loud.

"Hello sexy…" Immediately as the words left her mouth she clapped both hands over it. She couldn't believe she had just said that. Whereas before she had a slight tinge of red spread across her face, now she was turning beet red.

Without constraint, she had said what was on her mind. Usually she was proud of this definable trait but today she just wanted to dig herself a hole and climb in it burying herself from the view of his beautiful eyes.

A deep throaty laugh rumbled from within him. If Cupid hadn't aimed his arrow in her direction before he most certainly did now.

She was absolutely besotted with him…..A stupid grin marred her features.

"Sam! Earth to Sam!" Elizabeth was calling out to her snapping her fingers.

"Yes! Yes! What is up?" Elizabeth had a smile on her face and was shaking her head.

"You tell me this crap about men being pigs and all that stuff….Even gagging when I go "goo goo" for Lucky…..Yet here you are acting like a simpering idiot in front of…..I am sorry. I failed to get your name."

"Quartermaine. Jason Quartermaine." He extended his hand towards Elizabeth.

"James Bond here…." She shook his hand firmly.

"I am Elizabeth Webber and this lying fool is Samantha McCall… From the way she is looking at you I have no doubt she will be your bond girl…. She looks like she is undressing you with her eyes and wants to eat you all up."

Sam directed her one of her famous death stares.

"What? I am just calling it like how I see it. Didn't you always tell me to speak my mind with no censure? Well….I have taken your advice. Don't get all ninny on me because I used your advice at the most inopportune time for you."

"Oh I wanna….."

Jason was absolutely enjoying the banter between the two girls. It seemed like he had become a non entity for the moment. He took this time to reflect.

They both were undoubtedly beautiful girls but the one that really caught his attention was the one attempting to kill her sister with a single stare right now.

An unbidden thought entered his mind. Oh how he wished to feel her lithe sexy body under his. He had a very good niggling feeling that she would be a wild cat in bed or on the table or in the lake.

He had no preference for a place to ride her body but once he got to know her on that level. He silently wondered how her hair would feel. He reached forward and picked a leaf that had gotten stuck out of her hair. It was soft and smooth.

He couldn't help licking his lips in imitation of her like movements of her full strawberry ones.

Immediately the two stopped bickering and there was a pregnant pause. Elizabeth and Sam both exchanged a look silently communicating like how only sisters could.

Unknowingly blood had rushed to a certain place on Jason's body and the end result was evident.

Sam cleared her throat. "Mr. Quartermaine…Erm….A certain member is standing at attention."

"Ehhhh????" He was thrown out of his dreamy state.

She looked towards his manhood and his gaze followed.

"Oh Man! I am sorry!" He got up and moved away from the girls.

What was he going to do. He couldn't exactly relieve himself. This girl was getting him hot and bothered just by well….being her. He moved around jerkily trying to figure out what to do.

The two ladies behind him were laughing hysterically.

"Oh…You all think this is funny….I just met both of you and I am already getting hard in your presence. You are evil!!" His stare was directed at Sam. This just set her off more.

"Why don't you just jump in the lake….I assure you it is cold," Elizabeth suggested.

In his confused state, he took her advice to heart and dove in.

"Dude!!! I was joking….I didn't think you would take me seriously…" She ran up to the bank and looked into the water.

"Whatever….I have already embarrassed myself enough with that display….What is a little getting wet." The coldness of the lake solved his problem.

He walked out soaking wet and dirty.

"I can only imagine what Monica and Alan and of course Tracy are going to say about this. Let us not forget Edward and I am sure Reginald will get a few laughs out of this." He looked down at his soaking wet clothes and shook himself like a dog.

"I should get up." Sam began to move up but fell back down. It seemed that the fall had jolted her bones into weaknesses.

"I can't get up."

"Well you know I can't help. You and your big ass self will probably break my butt..."

"Such a nice sister you are...."

"Oh....Why thank you....I really try my best..."

"I will help…." Jason offered.

"Well as it is I don't have any choice." She looked at her sister who was just rolling with laughter. She raised her arms to be picked up and he did exactly that.

"You are getting me wet…."

"It doesn't take two brain cells to figure out that that will happen." She gave him the death stare.

"You know that just turns me on…..Oddly enough…" She slapped hard him on his biceps.

"You freaky perv.....I like..." She wiggled her eyebrows at him and grinned.

" Seriously though....I am worried about getting the clothes dried. Our dryer is broken down and I need this tomorrow."

"No problem…..You can come by my place and get it cleaned up and all…My sis Em has some extra clothes you can wear for the time."

"Once again I don't have a choice. Lead the way.....Elizabeth....Don't think I see you.....You are coming with us..."

"No I am not....Oh….I can't wait until I get to tell Carly about this. Too Da Loos…." She gave them a small wave and skipped off quickly.

"Hey!" She tried to swing her body towards Elizabeth but now Jason was controlling her movement. He swung it back in the other way and walked to the place of interest.

**Finito!**


	3. Shamelessness

Thank you for all the great reviews. Hope you all enjoy the next chapter and please read and review. May I do Carly justice.

I don't own the characters although I wish I did.......

Final word: Sorry for the extremely long delay of updating it.:(

**Chapter 3-Shamelessness**

"Wait what?!?!? What did you say???" Elizabeth knew that Carly had heard everything clearly. She had just simply wanted to hear Elizabeth repeat the incident again.

"Jason Quartermaine, the new guy in town, got an erection just by looking at Sam….Understand?" She paused a moment, "Good! I am not repeating it again…" She continued without waiting for an answer.

"OMG!!! I am going to have a field day with this….Wait until I see Sam…."

"Oh please Carly…..Leave her alone….."

"Me? Leave her alone?" Carly burst out laughing, "Not in this century or the next….This is just too funny and juicy to let it fly into the wind." She was doubling over with laughter by now.

"I never should have told you…She warned me….." Elizabeth muttered under her breath.

"Whatever possessed you tell me if you knew you didn't want her to be teased…I feel sort of hurt….You expect to tell moi and not expect me to say anything….I thought you knew me better than that…" There was a puppy dog look on her face.

"Oh Carly….You really need to get over yourself…"

"Never!!!"

"Never what?" Lucky had joined them and immediately Elizabeth perked up. He kissed Elizabeth on the lips and turned to hug Carly.

"Hey cuz!!! From the look on your face, I am reconsidering wanting to know about what you all were talking about."

He released Carly and went to stand beside Elizabeth resting his arm around her shoulder. She leaned into his warmth.

"Trust me…..You don't want to know," Elizabeth answered. She pointedly stared at Carly but that seemed to set her off. She began to hysterically laugh.

"OK…..I want to know…..I am a bit worried to know but I want to know."

"Well…." Elizabeth began. Carly was pounding the ledge she sat on, shaking her head and laughing. It even appeared that she began to tear up.

She rose up a finger mimicking a penis. At first it was bent to demonstrate the limp stages but then had it stand straight to show the arousal period.

Still Lucky looked on in pure confusion. On the other hand Elizabeth understood instantly as they had illustrated that to her before and she began to blush profusely.

"Caroline Benson…Cut that out!!!"

"Why???? He asked and I answered…"

"I don't understand….What are both of you talking about? I just see Carly making strange shapes with her finger." He shrugged.

"And that is all it is," Elizabeth replied firmly.

"You mean Elizabeth hasn't shown you…I have got to tell you." She reigned in herself enough to explain.

"Well…."

"Carly no!!!"

"What?? You don't want Lucky here to know what you know??? Lucky…You will be surprised at the things her deceptively innocent mind knows. When it is your first time, I have no doubt she will be an expert in the sack. The things we have corrupted her mind with. Heck she masturbates more than us…."

"CARLY!!!CARLY!!!CARLY!!! I WILL GET YOUR ASS…..COME HERE!!!!!"

Elizabeth was turning all shades of color in her anger. Carly jumped off the ledge she sat on and attempted to move. However it was too late.  
Within minutes she was on Carly's ass, pounding her.

"GIRLFIGHT!!!!!" someone shouted in the distance. A flock of people headed towards the two. In the meantime, Lucky was trying to pull apart Carly and Elizabeth without getting hurt himself.

Those girls could get down dirty. Boys didn't have anything on them.  
___________________________________________________________

Jason turned the door knob only to find out that it was locked.

"Oh shit!!! Who decided to lock this door?" He seriously contemplated kicking the door but knew that it would only harm him. Sam lay in his arms constantly moving around.

He didn't know if she was trying to kill him of desire or she was honestly uncomfortable. What he did know however was that he was rock hard and it was because of her.

"Knock it out!" he commanded through gritted teeth.

"Oh I am sorry. I am just really uncomfortable," she apologized innocently.

"So the latter was correct," Jason thought sadly. In reality Sam had deliberately been twisting her body against him to arouse him.

She knew he had an erection and was getting a tinge of enjoyment out of the reaction. She loved her control over Jason Quartermaine.

If Jason Quartermaine didn't get to a bathroom now, he had no choice but to take Sam McCall in full view on the porch. Whether it was deliberate or not, she was driving him crazy.

"REGINALD!!!!!REGINALD!!!OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!!!" he shouted loudly. He insistently knocked on the door with the tip of his boot.

The door swung open and there stood the nearly balding butler. He had an irritated look on his face for a second then pasted on a smile.

"Mr. Quartermaine…..I heard you…." He said dryly. He looked over the young son of Alan and Monica Quartermaine starting from the girl that was cradled in his arms.

As his stare traveled down, his eyes began to get wider.

"Reginald….Out of my way… I need to get upstairs now….." A look that could kill was set on Jason's face.

"As you wish, Sir." He quickly stepped out of the way of the boy. Jason strode up the stairs and into his room, kicking it close behind him. He removed his arms under Sam's legs and let her down.

She slowly slid down his body onto the bed. He immediately turned around away from her eyes. She laughed softly behind him.

"You know….It is useless to hide it from me….I know that you have an erection….It seems your butler even saw it. Dude's eyes opened up big as saucers."

Jason scrubbed his hand over his face trying to put off the inevitable. Sam got off the bed and walked up to him, turning him to face her. She looked up into his face with a grin on her face and rested her hands on his manhood through the material.

He in took a sharp breath.

"How does that feel?" she asked huskily.

"Why are you doing this to me?" He was tense and it obviously showed in his features.

"Cause I can….." she reached up on her toes and brushed her soft lips against his. Her hands rested above the waistband of his pants and her leg was wedged between his two legs.

He had to put a stop to this now even if it killed him. He couldn't have sex with this girl on the first day they met.

"Sam….We can't do this." He took hold of her arms and held her at length. He expected her to be crushed but was he ever wrong. She had a mischievous grin plastered on her face.

"OK…." She shrugged and headed towards his private bathroom, "This is the bathroom right?" She looked over her shoulder for confirmation and he nodded.

"Alright….I will get undressed in there and you can bring the clothes for me." She entered and slammed the door behind her. Her careless attitude had fixed his growing member. He no longer felt the need to  
"jump her bones."

He left the room quickly and headed towards Emily's place. He went to her wardrobe and pulled at the drawer. It wouldn't budge. He tried again but ended up with the same result.

She had locked the drawers since it came with that capability and he had no way of opening it. Now he wished he had paid proper attention when Jean Pierre was always picking locks. He sighed and turned around to leave but a piece of paper fell out at his feet.

It read:

_If you are reading this then you attempted to get into my wardrobe. From now on, you are not permitted to borrow my clothes for your little girl friends like in Pine Valley. Not that you were permitted before. I just let it pass. When I start to see stains on my clothes, it is when I draw a line. Stains that I think you know where it came from. If I get any indication that my clothes have been used, there is a price to pay. Just remember that Prom Night and you will think twice._

Yours Sincerely,

_Ems._

He read the note one more time then ripped it up. Oh how clearly he remembered that Prom night. It wasn't as he expected to say the least.

"What am I going to do?" he thought worriedly. He looked over the room. In the corner, a skimpy bikini lay. He walked to it and picked the two piece up.

This was his only option at the point. He couldn't do anything about the situation. He returned to his bedroom and knocked lightly on the door.

"Sam…." The door opened slightly and she peaked out.

"Yeah! You have the clothes…" She was eyeing the bikini in his hand.

"Well….about that…You see…."

"Don't tell me I have got to wear that…..No way…..No how…."

"This is your only choice now. Apparently my sis has blocked off access to her wardrobe. This is the only thing I could find."

"But….."

"Look….You either wear this while I wash the clothes, stay in the bathroom naked for the time," his voice dropped an octave lower. Despite the earlier brush off by Sam, she still did things to him, "Or you wear some of my mom's clothes." She had a disgusted look on her face.

"I thought so….Here….."

"Fine!!! But you better have a pool." She took the bikini from his outstretched hands and shut the door.

"We most certainly do," he answered through the door.

He walked to the king size bed and sat down waiting patiently.

**End**


End file.
